Homeowners generally shy away from block construction since the blocks usually are concrete and require cement, sand, aggregate, water and special masonary tools to install. They are also heavy, and when exposed to view, provide an unfriendly impersonal appearance. Modifications to a wall or room divider made with such concrete blocks are difficult to accomplish since once the blocks are installed, it is difficult to cut portions thereof away for the installation of lights or other modifications. In many applications, the strength of the concrete blocks is not needed. Therefore, there has been a need for construction blocks which are useful in dividing areas or constructing light buildings such as play houses and dog houses where a substantial load does not need to be supported, and which can receive both colored and textured surface treatments at the time of manufacture.